


驯狼04

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	驯狼04

还算凉爽的春末夏初，有靠山的孩子推掉了所有和音乐无关逢场作戏虚情假意的通告。而现在，做完在笔记本面前熬夜到凌晨的他，不到八点就被我拽起抱到了办公室。

秘书进来的时候他还窝在我怀里盖着外套补眠。暖风吹进来撩起他几根柔软的头发丝在我下巴那婉约回旋，像是在夜店里留下引人遐想的红唇邀约。

尽职尽责的秘书汇报着我并不在意的财务情况，隔着宽大的办公桌，没人知道此时这件衣服下面是怎样一幅画面。

他的下体不着片屡，若是掀开衣服朝着光下看，还能看到这几天同床共枕留下的痕迹，从大腿根到小腿到脚腕，没有一处被我忽略。被风吹的有点愠意，他不满的咕哝一声忘我怀里缩了缩，白嫩的脚丫垂下去，若有若无地擦碰着暗红的地毯。

这副安逸的画面任谁都想不到我们的身体正由着某个部位紧紧相连。几小时前到办公室耕耘的成果，连同我的性器，都被他紧紧地含住。

在秘书低哑沉闷的声音里，我开始跑神。

“我困……”刚做完，还没拔出来他就扭动着要从我身上下来。

“就在这睡。”我按住他，找了件大外套盖上。

显然意识到了那里还没分离的不妥，他脸有些发红，小声地暗示我还没有清理。

“含着，乖。”我紧了紧怀里的人，右手却没有想让他休息的意思，钻到外套下面顺着他的侧腰摸到了他刚软下来的阴茎。

他变得僵直，朝空气乱蹬着腿，带着些许家乡的口音说着“别这样。”

懒得理会他的口是心非，我打开笔记本用左手操纵着触摸屏审议报表。右手一刻不停歇地抚摸着他那里，不出两分钟，怀里的人就开始发软，腿也不自觉地张开。渐渐地，他呼吸变重，自然地坐在我身上背靠着我的胸膛大敞着腿，任我的手在裤裆处摩挲。

不满足似的，他抬起头啄着我今早没清理的胡茬，一会用嘴唇蹭蹭一会又用脸颊磨磨，哼哼唧唧地像只发情期的小猫。

“嗯……嗯……”他不算高，抱在怀里刚好。尤其是现在，两只手环住我动作的胳膊，如花园里最娇贵的那朵小红玫瑰，收起花刺伸展出绰约的花枝，等我给他浇上一壶清水。再清醒过来时，定是又会比前一晚更娇艳了几分。

看他腿岔开又够不着地面，我干脆一边一条把他的腿架在座椅的扶手上。他的身体彻底敞开，只不过是背对我，面朝着门口，像是声色之地的头牌迎宾。

“感觉好吗？”我轻声在他耳边问道，像是在教孩子数学题的父亲，循循善诱。

“嗯……嗯嗯啊……”不过他无暇顾及这些问题，全部的注意力放在了下半身那根小花茎上。还被含在他身体里的我，察觉到他后面又开始发湿了。

混沌之中，他拉起我放在触摸板上的左手盖上了他的左胸，那团肉软地像要出水。

不打算扫他的兴，我张开手掌攒住那团白肉，轻轻的揉弄起来。他一下子被刺激地发抖，后穴又紧了几分。“老……老公，揉揉，揉揉……舒服，好舒服……”

我用了用力，把他的奶抓成各种形状，或是像揉面团一样，反复按压揉搓。右手也一刻不停地撸动着他那儿。他体毛原本比较旺盛，后来因着我的喜好，肚脐、阴毛都被剃了个干净，摸起来手感也好。

“要吗？”我持续揉压着他的胸，看他爽地快要失去神智。

他反应了好久，拿下双腿支起膝盖跪在柔软的皮椅上开始摇动他的小屁股，乖巧地吞吃着那根。原本想揽住他的腰，左手刚离开他的胸就被抓回去。他手很细很软，盖在我的大手上面共同抓捏着自己的奶。

“啊……啊啊……老公，奶……”小狼噙着泪，一边被插一边被撸还要被揉奶。

“奶怎么了”我低声问他，摇摇手里比起六年前丰满了许多的白肉，亲了亲他的后颈。

“含……”他微弱又难堪地祈求着。

我抖了抖他的胸，装作遗憾的问道“好孩子，背对我我要怎么含呢。”

他紧了紧小穴，艰难地扭过身子，为了保持平衡勾住了我的脖子，一份上好的芽尖菜肴就被送到了嘴前。我嘬住那个红莲尖，边揉边吸。

姿势搞得两人都不太舒服，我不再啰嗦，抱起他站起来开始操。

他双腿环住我的腰，手环住脖颈，整个人紧紧贴着我，随着我的操干起起落落。而我把脸埋进他的胸脯，大口吸吮着他发红的小奶头。“太，太深……老公……太大了”整张白净小脸已经被眼泪润湿，却还是哆哆嗦嗦地把胸往我嘴里送。奶子是他身上不能被冷落的部分，我伸出舌尖回转舔弄，感受到他兴奋难自已地缩着小穴。

我抱着他腾不出手，他就自己揉奶，挤成锥形供我吮吸。“嗯……唔唔……”背对着窗户，阳光在他光洁的身躯上镶镀金边，加之那对雪白的胸脯，倒有丝大地母亲的味道。 

我映光眯着眼，瞧见他闭着好看的下垂眼，泪痕从眼眶延伸到锁骨，他真是我的爱神。

每一次必然是被插射收尾，这仿佛是我跟他约定俗成的最具仪式感的性爱规则。快要到了，他无暇估计他的那两对芽尖，抱紧我高声叫着，每声都刺激着我更加卖力。

“啊……要射……要射了！”

“老公……插我……嗯！”

丝毫找不到之前的影子，当初几个月不见，生分了些，哭着求着不让我射进去。腻歪了两三个月后，现在成了渴求我一份恩赐的可怜小孩。

他还被我抱着，脸色潮红，额角有密密麻麻的小汗珠。喘了几口后顺势爬在肩头不再动作，我抱着他回到座椅，偏头看到了隐藏在眼下的发青的黑眼圈。

下体还紧紧连在一起，这次他没有反抗，已经沉沉睡去。

“万总，您……？”秘书的询问把我从回忆中拉出。

已经近十二点。

待秘书离开后，我低头拽了拽他身上的外套，把脖子围紧。

即便是睡着了，后穴也在一缩一缩，像现在抿了一下的小嘴一样可爱的很。

“艺兴，醒醒，我们去吃饭。”我温柔地拍了拍他的脸蛋，一时没忍住，凑上去亲了亲那副扑闪的长睫毛。

他不情愿地睁开眼，左看看右看看，好久才反应过来这是在哪。困意让他发懒，往怀里钻了一下喊道“不想吃，好困。”

正要闭眼，忽然意识到后穴的不对劲，他猛地从我身上跳起来，连带着扯出后穴丝连粘稠的液体。

“你……”他一时语塞。

我抽出几张纸简单擦拭一下提好裤子，“走，穿上衣服，去吃饭。”我指指被甩在地上的那条天价长裤。

“什……什么人啊？”他嚎了一声，低头抄起裤子跑进了里间。


End file.
